La Verdadera Historia de Saint Seiya
by joa-shan
Summary: Por ella iniciaron las batallas entre los Olimpos y Athena. Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde. Intentó remediarlo, pero solo consiguió el odio y desprecio de muchos dioses, para ella y para Athena. Como pago de sus fechorías le dieron la peor condena para un dios. Intentó ayudar a Athena dándole el báculo. Pero al final fue a su rescate. NOTA: No todo es lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

Bueno, primero que nada, este es mi primer fic. Los personajes que aparecen aquí, en su gran mayoría, pertenecen al maestro Masami Kurumada, aunque también hay OCS y OOCS que son de mi autoría.

Deben tener en cuenta ciertos aspectos:

1: (N/A: /): para los que no sepan significa notas de autor. Sirven para expresar, explicar o contar algo que sienta al momento de escribir el fic.

2: ~~~o~~~Nombre~~~o~~~: este es para cuando narra un personaje.

3: ~~~o~~~o~~~: este es para cuando narra la escritora, es decir yo.

4: -Lugar-: es para lugares diferentes, mayormente lejanos.

5: -o-Tiempo-o-: este es para tiempo.

6: ^^^^Flash Back^^^^: este es para recuerdos.

7: ^^^^^^^^: este es para sueños y/o pensamientos de algún personaje.

8: PD: y s obviamente esta fecha.

Antes de empezar el fic quisiera agradecerles a Arcángel of Fire 777 y a mi amiga Emily que, al igual que a otras maravillosas personas, me brindaron su apoyo, ayuda e inspiración para escribir y publicar este fic.

Este primer capítulo puede ser algo tedioso o aburrido, pero los próximos serán mejores. Espero les guste:

Capítulo 1.

-Por favor te pido que cuides a esta pequeña- decía casi agonizante el hombre-. Ella es la encarnación de una diosa que desde la era mitológica está junto a la reencarnación de Athena, solo que no en cuerpo humano, sino en forma de estatuilla o báculo.

-¿Quiere decir que...?- Saga hizo una pausa asombrado- ¿…ella es la encarnación de Niké?

-Sí- el hombre tomó aire para después continuar-. Ella es la encarnación de Niké la diosa de la victoria. No sé por qué se encarnó en un bebé; pero debe estar junto a Athena- hubo un momento de silencio que fue roto por Saga.

-Debe ser que esta vez la necesitaremos junto a nosotros en batalla.

-Puede ser- dijo este respondiendo pensativo, luego miró a Saga-. Por favor caballero dorado…- dijo observando la caja de la armadura de géminis que llevaba Saga en su espalda- prométeme que la cuidaras... Si no lo haces mi muerte y la de mis compañeros será en vano.

-Está bien, la cuidare con mi vida de ser necesario- prometió Saga-. Es más, la llevare con el Patriarca del Santuario, ¡él sabrá que hacer!- aseguró este.

-Muchas gracias- el hombre tomó aire y continuó-. Ya puedo morir tranquilo- dijo este cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

-o-o- 13 años después -o-o-

Arles se encontraba sentado en el trono del patriarca. Como de costumbre estaba solo en aquella habitación, bueno solo estaba su cuerpo, porque su mente estaba en el país de los recuerdos de Saga, así que no sintió cuando ella entró a la habitación y detuvo frente a él. Comenzó a llamarlo, pero este no respondía, hasta que:

-¡Arles!- gritó ella como por décima vez, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¡¿Quién osa interrumpir mi meditación?!- gritó este, pero al ver de quien se trataba cambio su tono de voz-. Eres tú, ¿qué sucede?.

-Padre quería pedirte permiso para servir a la diosa Athena- dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres Nadia- comentó desconcertado.

-Quiero, con tú permiso, convertirme en una amazona- esta se imaginó la cara que tenía Arles debajo de la máscara-. Por favor- rogó poniéndose de rodillas.

-No lo sé- dijo como respuesta-. No quiero que corras peligro.

Lo decía de verdad, no quería que le pasara nada a su pequeña que a la vez era la encarnación de la diosa Niké.

-Pero estaré bien- prometió esta.

-¡No!- exclamó este en un fuerte grito, muy parecido a un gruñido.

-¡¿Por qué no?!- dijo ella levantándose de golpe.

-Te puedes lastimar o morir en el entrenamiento, y no quiero eso- la chica se le acerco, le quito la máscara tímidamente y lo vio a sus ojos, sentándose en sus piernas.

-Padre déjame hacerlo por favor- suplicó nuevamente-. Te prometo que no te arrepentirás si me dices que sí. Pondré lo mejor de mi para que nada de eso suceda, y te juro que le seré devota a Athena- Arles la vio a los ojos.

~~~~~~o~~~~~ Por Arles ~~~~~~o~~~~~~~

No quiero que Nadia corra peligro, es la diosa de la victoria, y... Porque es mi pequeña, la he cuidado desde que era una bebé y, no quiero que la lastimen. Aunque por otra parte sería genial que supiera defenderse, ya que así me ayudaría con mi plan de dominar al mundo. Después de un rato de meditarlo hablé.

-Está bien- al decir esto le brillaron los ojos y comenzó a besar su rostro.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez-. Te lo agradezco eres el mejor padre del mundo y por eso te amo- dijo levantándose de sus piernas muy animada.

-Si... Como sea -torcí la mirada-. Ahora ¡devuélveme mi máscara!- exclamé arrancándosela de la mano, ella sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~

-Ahh niños... Al final te convencen de hacer cualquier cosa, ¿o será que yo soy muy débil?- Arles quedó pensativo y luego negó con la cabeza-. Bueno, en lo que respecta a ella sí- comentó divertido mientras se ponía su máscara. Pero su buen humor cambiaría en unos segundos cuando, de la nada un pensamiento pasó su mente.

-Por favor- suplicaba ella tendida en el piso llena de sangre-. Ya no puedo más- dijo con un dolor evidente en la voz.

-Nadia estás aquí para soportar cosas peores, ya que si alguna vez llegas a estar en una batalla, siendo tan débil, te mataran en un instante-dijo una amazona que se encontraba cerca de ella.

De la nada apareció un hombre que no Arles no pudo identificar y las reto a ambas. La amazona acepto, pero el hombre la asesinó con solo un movimiento. Luego vio a Nadia e hizo lo mismo.

~ ~ ~ O ~ ~ ~ o ~ ~ ~

Volviendo a la realidad. Una gota de sudor frío corrió por la frente de Arles.

-1Nadia!- gritó este con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- preguntó ella entrando a la habitación exaltada, segundos después.

-Nada- dijo este aliviado al ver que estaba bien-. Por favor dile Gigas que necesito hablar con Aurora- la pequeña lo observó esperanzada.

-¿Puedo ir yo?- inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa intentando convencerlo.

-No, dile a Gigas que la mande a buscar- respondió él.

-Por favor- suplicó con un puchero-. Nunca me dejas salir y ya aceptaste que me volviera amazona, déjame buscarla- siguió suplicando. Areles suspiró resignado.

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado- concedió este. Ella sonrió grandemente.

-¡Sí!- gritó saliendo de la habitación. Arles se puso de pie y caminó por la habitación pasando junto a un gran espejo que estaba rodeado con algunas cortinas.

-Definitivamente eres débil en lo que respecta a Nadia- comentó una voz algo divertida en la mente del peli-gris-. Todos tenemos un punto débil y ella es el tuyo- Arles se quitó la máscara y miró el espejo. Observó su reflejo. En el tenía el cabello azul, es decir era Saga, el cual lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate Saga, si supieras mis motivos de ser así con ella no te causaría tanta gracia- al decir esto la sonrisa en el rostro del susodicho despareció-. Mejor vuelve a tu prisión y déjame en paz- encendió su cosmo levemente y la figura del peli-azul desapareció, dejando solamente el reflejo de Arles. El cual volvió a ponerse la máscara y continuó su camino.

~~~~~~~o~~~~~~ Por Nadia ~~~~~~o~~~~~~

-¿Por qué Arles querrá hablar con Aurora? Bueno para no importa, tengo que buscarla y punto- pensé tranquilamente-. Aún no puedo creer que me dejara salir tan fácilmente- comenté feliz acelerando mi paso para ir en busca de Aurora.

Después de 2 horas buscándola, seguía sin encontrarla. La busqué por todos lados pero no aparecía, así que decidí preguntarle a alguien si sabia donde estaba. En eso vi a un chico de cabello claro, parecido al tono de la miel, y decidí preguntarle.

-Hola disculpa la molestia pero sabrás donde está Aurora? Ella es una amazona- el chico quedó pensativo.

-Creo saber donde puede estar- dijo guiñándome un ojo-. ¿Sabes llegar al campo de las amazonas?

-No- dije bajando la mirada apenada... Tengo 13 años, es decir toda mi vida, viviendo aquí y no sé dónde esta el campo de las amazonas.

-Mmm... No te preocupes pequeña yo te llevaré, o bueno por lo menos te dejaré cerca de la entrada porque, como debes saber, no esta permitido que los hombres entren ahí.

-No quisiera molestarlo- mi voz sonó un poco tímida.

-No seria molestia alguna- me sonrió-. Ven, te llevaré hasta allá- dijo haciéndome una seña de que lo siguiera, yo asentí y fui tras él. Después de un rato caminando con un incómodo silencio fue el quien habló.

-Disculpa que maleducado soy- comentó un poco apenado-. Me llamo Aioria- me extendió lamano con una sonrisa.

-¿El hermano de...?- miré su rostro, y por la expresión que tenía no pude terminar-. Disculpa. Yo soy Nadia futura amazona- dije cambiando de tema.

-¿Futura amazona? ¿Quieres servir a Athena?- Sonrió ampliamente.

-Sí- yo hice lo mismo.

-Me parece genial que quieras unirte a nosotros.

-¿Ustedes?- no entendí.

-Sí, los caballeros y las amazonas.

-Ah ok, red jeje.

-Aunque no creo que debas hacerlo- comentó sin más, aunque parecía como avergonzado pero no le preste mucha atención a eso.

-¿Por qué no debería?- dije en tono serio. No me gustó que cuestionara mi decisión.

-Es que...- se detuvo un instante y prosiguió- veras esta no es una vida para una niña…- no pudo terminar porque lo interrumpir.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que por ser una niña soy débil o que no soy digna de portar una armadura?- pregunté molesta.

-No es eso, es que ésta vida está llena de sacrificios y pues no se la recomendaría a nadie- ¿cómo puede decir eso?, es un caballero de Athena-. Bueno ya quedaría de tu parte- levantó una ceja como esperando una respuesta y no lo deje mal.

-Sé muy bien cuales son esos sacrificios, sobre todo al ser una amazona, y es más, disculpa si te parezco grosera, pero es mi problema lo que haga con mi vida, y he decidido sacrificarla, si es necesario, para proteger a Athena.

-¿Escuchaste eso Aurora?- gritó y segundos después la peli-castaña salió de entre los árboles.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó ella.

En-tu escondió cosmos Aioria Hizo un-diversión gesto.

-Mmm bueno como sea- ella suspiró-. ¿Dijiste lo que dijiste para molestarla o para probarla?- preguntó intrigada.

-¡Obviamente lo dije para probarla!- bajé la mirada apenada, él me miró-. Disculpa no fue mi intención.

-No, tranquilo- dije un poco bajo.

-Lo que pasa es que muy seguido llegan personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, con la idea de convertirse en caballeros o amazonas- dijo Aioria yo quede en blanco pero Aurora completó la idea.

-Pero solo quieren el título o simplemente los obligan a hacerlo- Aioria continuó.

-Solo fue una prueba y la pasaste- el sonrió y yo seguía apenada por lo que había pensado antes.

-Mmm bueno, está bien- intenté cambiar el tema rápidamente-. Casi se me olvida, Aurora Arles quiere verte.

-¡¿Qué querrá ahora?! Bueno lo que sea tengo que ir, nos vemos después- dijo ella despidiéndose sin ganas.

-Adiós- dije observándola.

-Hablamos más tarde- se despidió Aioria. Ella se fue, y solo nos quedamos él y yo, en un silencio algo incómodo. Aunque después de algunos minutos Aioria habló.

-Bueno quedamos tu y yo, ¿quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el santuario?- preguntó este.

-Me encantaría... ¿Puedes creer que tengo toda mi vida viviendo aquí y lo único que conozco es el Partenón, y porque vivo allí, y uno que otro lugar del Santuario?-dije apenada.

-Bueno, pues hoy conocerás el Santuario- me sonrió grandemente, comenzamos a caminar y nos mantuvimos en silencio. Luego él se detuvo y me miró-. Disculpa la intromisión, pero dijiste que vives en el Partenón..- dijo con una cara entre sorprendido y espantado.

-Sí así es, ¿por que?- no entendía que pasaba.

-Es que... No nada olvídalo- dijo este haciendo que mi intriga apareciera.

-¡Dime!- exigí y suplique a la vez, la respuesta de este fue encogerse de hombros-. No puedes dejarme con la intriga. Por favor- suplique haciendo un pequeño puchero. El accedió.

-Lo que pasa es que siempre andan corriendo rumores y pues... Hay uno que es sobre el Patriarca- al decir eso me congelé, ¿y si él sabe lo de Arles/Saga?.

-¿Y cuál es?- me apresuré a preguntar, él notó mi nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- preguntó intrigado.

-Por nada, solo dime cuál es ese rumor.

-Es que...- se notaba su nerviosismo.

-¡Habla ya Aioria!- estaba nerviosa por su respuesta.

-Está bien... Es que dicen que el Patriarca se acuesta con todas las mujeres que quiere, no importa su edad- me miró y levantó una ceja intrigado, yo solo suspire aliviada. Sentí como un gran peso se quitaba de mis hombros.

-Es eso- dije más calmada.

-¿Y bueno entonces?- dijo un poco intrigado y apenado, esperando mi respuesta.

-Tranquilo, Arles nunca haría eso... O por lo menos no conmigo jeje- dije con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que el caballero solo suspiró aliviado-. Yo soy como su hija, o más bien como su pequeña pesadilla- dije con sonrisa maliciosa.

-Mmm, no me digas que le sacar canas verdes- inquirió con una sonrisa.

-A veces- le devolví el gesto.

-Y, ¿qué pensaste que te iba a decir? Porque, te pusiste realmente nerviosa- se explicó, o excusó, no sé realmente.

-nada es que solo me asuste un poco porque como ya te dije Arles es como mi padre- mentí.

-Ah ok, bueno disculpa por pensar eso de tí- se notaba que estaba apenado-. Es que apenas te conozco y...

-Pensaste que era una chica fácil- comenté seria, aunque por dentro me estaba riendo por la cara que puso.

-¡No! Lo que pasa es que...

-Tranquilo lo dije jugando, y sí me imagino que todos los que saben que vivo ahí, pues deben pensar eso- él no respondió estaba muy apenado como para hacerlo. Así que le empecé a preguntar cosas de su vida, para quitarle ese sentimiento.

Pasamos toda la tarde hablando y conociéndonos. Me enseñó casi todo el Santuario. Cuando anochecía me acompañó hasta la escalera que iba desde el Coliseo hasta el Partenón.

Buenas noches Nadia-descanso-DIJO Aioria despidiéndose.

-Igualmente- sujeto mi mano, la besó y luego se volteó pero no pudo avanzar ya que lo abrasé-. Gracias por el mejor día de mi vida- me despegué de él y este se giró y me observó.

-Cuando quieras- sonrió de una manera tan linda que no pude evitar darle un beso en la mejilla. Al separarme de el sentí como por mis mejillas circulaba una gran presión que hacía que las mismas se tornaran de un rojo muy intenso. Nunca antes sentí nada así por alguien en toda mi vida. Después de eso me giré rápidamente para acto seguido salir corriendo, pero Aioria sujetó mi brazo, antes de comenzar a avanzar, y me volteó con mucha delicadeza-. ¿Te veré mañana?- mi corazón latió desbocado. Como respuesta solo pude asentí. En ese momento me sentí una tonta, lo que me faltaba era babear.

-Nos vemos aquí a la una, ¿te parece?- una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro.

-Sí, me parece bien, descansa Nadia, fue un placer conocerte- sonrió y nuevamente besó mi mano. Sentí que mi corazón y mis mejillas explotarían en ese momento.

-Lo mismo digo- sonreí y luego me giré y empecé a subir las escaleras. Sentía la mirada de Aioria en mi espalda. De un momento a otro me giré por acto reflejo y ahí estaba él. Parado junto a la escalera con una inmensa sonrisa. Le devolví el gesto y terminé de subir.

Al llegar pude notar que Arles me esperaba apoyado en uno de los pilares de la habitación.

-¡No quiero que te juntes con él!- me regañó este en un rugido.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Por qué no?!- grité un poco molesta y desconcertada.

-Porque él es...

Notas finales:

En el siguiente capítulo se tomarán varias decisiones que a la larga afectarán a muchos de los personajes. Sobre todo a Nadia, que es la protagonista de este fic.

Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus RR con sugerencias, correcciones, comentarios o criticas. Todos son bienvenidos.

Gracias por pasarse por aquí, nos leemos pronto


	2. Capítulo 2: Una Ducha Apasionada

Notas:

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Emily. Gracias por ayudarme a escribirlo. Espero no me maten por él, ya verán de que hablo. Que lo disfruten.

Capítulo 2: Una Ducha Apasionada.

-Él es hermano de Aioros, el traidor que nos intentó matar a Athena y a mí- exclamó Arles.

-¡Pero eso no quiere decir que él haga lo mismo que su hermano!- gritó ella muy molesta.

-En sus venas corre la sangre de un traidor- no quería que Nadia se juntara con Aioria porque tenia miedo que él le quitara lo más preciado de su vida.

-¡Arles!- se quejó la chica-. No me puedes impedir que lo vea, me has tenido encerrada aquí prácticamente toda mi vida, al fin pude hacer un amigo yo sola, sin que fueras tú el que lo eligiera ¡¿y me quieres alejar de él por algo en lo que no tuvo que ver?!- algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos-. No puedes hacer que deje de verlo- comentó limpiándose las lágrimas bruscamente con el reverso de su mano.

-¡Si lo puedo hacer y lo haré!- exclamó muy molesto.

-¡Te odio!- gritó ella con fuerza, para acto seguido salir corriendo a su habitación.

-Ash, ¡¿por qué siempre se mete alguien para arruinarme todos los planes?! Si se vuelve a entrometer en mis planes lo haré añicos- pensó Arles molesto.

-¿Por qué tienes tantos problemas con que Nadia sea amiga de Aioria?, ambos sabemos que no es porque "sea hermano de un traidor", ya que no lo es- comentó Saga en la mente de Arles.

-Eso no es problema tuyo- pensó este respondiéndole de mala manera.

-Todo en lo que esté metida Nadia es de mi incumbencia.

-No, no lo es- estaba tan ensimismado en su discusión, que no notó a la amazona que se detuvo a su lado.

-Señor- dijo ella captando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede Aurora?- dijo este calmándose y ella se arrodilló.

-Ya todo está listo- él le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie y ella lo hizo.

-Bien... Comienza mañana, ya te puedes retirar- ella asintió, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

~~~o~~~ Por Arles ~~~o~~~

En cuanto salió me dirigí a la habitación de Nadia, tenía que hablar con ella.

Al llegar toque 2 veces la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta alguna así que entré. Ella estaba en la ventana viendo hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando sintió mi presencia las seco y se volteó a verme. Cerré la puerta y retiré mi máscara sonriéndole.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó molesta.

-Vengo a darte buenas noticias- dije acercándome.

-¿Me vas a dejar ser amiga de Aioria?- dijo fría cuando me senté junto a ella.

-¡No!- dije muy seco-. Mañana a primera hora empiezas tu entrenamiento- sus ojos me vieron fijamente.

-¿De verdad?- dijo intrigada pero a la vez un poco seria, yo solo asentí-. Gracias- en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa pero luego volvió a poner el temple que tenía antes.

Se puso de pie alejándose de la ventana. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama viendo al piso y de la nada una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, y al llegar a su barbilla cayó al piso.

Algo dentro de mí se rompió. Odio verla llorar y a pesar de todo ella tiene razón, nunca la he dejado tener amigos y pues prefiero tragarme mis celos y mi orgullo a que ella este mal por mi culpa. No pensé que volvería a celarla, pero ese mocoso no me da buena espina.

Me senté a su lado y la vi a los ojos.

-Tienes razón- suspire-. No quiero que estés triste- su sonrisa se hacia más grande a medida que continuaba-, así que no te impediré verlo.

-Gracias- dijo ella y me abrazó.

Era realmente difícil cambiar esta decisión, pero por ver esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro haría casi cualquier cosa. Al verla hace que me sienta diferente, como si llenara de luz mi vida.

-Eres el mejor papá del mundo y por eso te amo- dijo muy tierna acostándose en la cama.

-Yo también te amo princesita; no sabes cuánto- esto último lo pensé, luego besé su frente-. Descansa- la arropé y me senté a su lado.

Ya estaba feliz, se notaba a leguas. De un momento a otro me di cuenta que no dejaba de ver sus hermosos ojos verde como las esmeraldas. Eso a ella le incomodaba pero no podía apartar la vista de sus ojos, hasta que:

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir- como pude aparté la vista de ella y asentí.

-Sí, tienes razón, hasta mañana- besé su frente otra vez y salí del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta me puse la máscara y me fui a mi habitación.

~~~o~~~o~~~

La noche transcurrió lentamente. Todos dormían tranquilos excepto cierta pequeña quien a causa de la emoción no conseguía el sueño.

-Mañana será mi primer día- decía ella con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¿Quién será mi maestro o maestra?- quedó pensativa, segundos después cerró sus ojos.

No supo en que momento pasó pero se durmió. Se levantó temprano, quizás demasiado, sólo para ver el amanecer de un grandioso día. Luego de verlo y arreglarse, salió a ver si Arles había despertado, pero no lo vio por ningún lado así que decidió ir a su habitación.

Estaba acostumbrada a tocar la puerta, pero gracias a que Arles le había dicho múltiples veces que no lo hiciera, simplemente la abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Arles...- gritó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que desapareció al verla junto a su padre.

Ella cubrió su cuerpo con una sabana y él no sabía donde esconderse de la pena.

-Nadia yo...- ella lo interrumpió.

-Perdón, no quería interrumpirlos- empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero Arles la llamó.

-Nadia, espera, de verdad yo...- lo volvió a interrumpir

-No me tienes que dar explicaciones, es tu vida- dicho esto terminó de cerrar la puerta y se fue de allí.

~~~o~~~ Por Nadia ~~~o~~~

¡¿Por qué tuve que entrar así?! Aunque no fue mi culpa, ¡él debió cerrar la puerta con seguro! Y lo peor es que estaba con ella, hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer y no me importaría en lo más mínimo, pero no, tenía que ser la mujer más zorra de todo el Santuario, y a la que más odio de todo el mundo.

En ese momento estaba casi que explotaba de lo molesta y celosa que estaba. Esperen, ¿dije celosa? No, eso no puede ser, yo no puedo celar a mi padre, ¿o sí? Bueno Arles no es verdaderamente mi padre, y es realmente guapo... ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo?! No lo puedo celar y punto, a pesar de que no sea mi padre biológico me crió prácticamente desde bebé. Lo que me pasa es que verlo con ella me enfurece mucho, es todo.

Tenía que sacarme eso de la mente, así que fui al comedor a buscar mi comida, para desayunar y luego irme a entrenar, aunque aún no sé quién será. Luego de agarrar la comida me fui a desayunar a mi habitación.

Algunos minutos después llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir a ver quién era, aunque ya me imaginaba de quien se trataba.

-Nadia yo de verdad lo siento- dijo Arles entrando a la habitación.

-Ya te lo dije, es tú vida y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras- comenté cerrando la puerta.

-Sí, pero igual no debías ver eso- dijo él apenado sentándose en la cama.

-Lo sé- dije bajando la mirada-. Pero en cierta forma es mi culpa, debí tocar la puerta.

-No, es mi culpa- lo miré-. Yo te he dicho que no toques y pues debí haber cerrado la puerta con seguro.

-Sí, eso también lo sé, pero bueno como sea- me senté junto a él-. Discúlpame, no quería interrumpir tu momento con Susana- el solo pronunciar su nombre me da tirria y asco.

Esto es porque he tenido encuentros con ella que no han sido nada agradables, por ser la amazona más fácil (por no decir otra cosa) del Santuario y saber que estaba con Arles no me molesta, me cabrea.

-No tienes que disculparte, más bien soy yo el que se tiene que disculpar por la escenita que te mostré- comentó retirando su máscara.

-¿Qué tal si olvidamos el tema?- hablé incomoda.

-Sí, tienes razón, es lo mejor- Arles hizo una pausa-. En un rato te traerán tu uniforme.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Te amo!- en un fugaz movimiento lo abracé del cuello quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca.

~~~o~~~ Por Arles ~~~o~~~

Su cálido y dulce aliento rozaba mi cara, no lo resistí más y me acerqué a su boca haciendo que nuestros labios se unieran en un beso. Al principio no lo creía, estaba como en shock pero después se dejo llevar. Lentamente empezó la guerra de nuestras lenguas. Caricias iban y venían por parte de ambos.

Lamentablemente comenzó a hacernos falta el oxígeno y poco a poco fuimos separando nuestros labios, hasta el punto de quedar de frente a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, yo quise seguir pero ella me detuvo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? Eres mi padre- dijo esquivando mis labios con una mirada de horror.

-Primero sabes que no soy tu padre, y segundo será hicimos, porque tu te dejaste llevar.  
-Sí, pero...- comenzó a tartamudear- eres como mi padre.

-Pero no lo soy, y es más si hubieses querido que parara me lo habrías dicho o te hubieras separado y listo- eso fue un gran touché.

-Será mejor que te vallas- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta, pero la detuve.

-¿Por qué?- se soltó de mi agarre y se giró quedando de frente a mí.

-Porque no quiero ni imaginarme cómo terminaría esto si te quedaras por más tiempo- abrió la puerta-. Por favor, vete- me puse mi máscara y salí.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sí te gustó?- me tiró la puerta en la cara de un portazo.

~~~o~~~ Por Nadia ~~~o~~~

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué le seguí el juego a Arles? Aunque debo admitir que él tiene razón... Me gustó y mucho.

Yo seguía con ese dolor de cabeza que me ocasionaban tantas preguntas en ella, cuando tocaron la puerta. Fui rápidamente a abrir.

-Arles te dije que... Aurora, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunté al ver quién era.

-Toma- me entrego unas ropas y una máscara-. Cambiate rápido, empezamos en 20 minutos.

-¿Espera tú serás mi maestra?

-Por ahora, apresúrate- respondió ella saliendo de la habitación.

-Espera ¿a qué te refieres con "por ahora"?

-Tu solo cambiate- dijo ella cerrando la puerta.

Me cambie y apenas estuve lista salí de la habitación muy rápido para encontrar a Aurora junto a mi puerta.

-¿Lista?- dijo ella observándome.

-Sí- debo admitir que la máscara es un poco incomoda, bueno la verdad demasiado, pero tal vez esto haga que me olvide de lo de Arles.

-Vamos al campo a entrenar- dicho esto se giró dándome la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Yo la seguí en silencio.

Cuando llegamos pude ver a algunas amazonas entrenando. Desvíe mi vista por un momento para ver aquel bello paisaje de fondo. Una pequeña colina donde estaban algunas de las cabañas de las amazonas.

-Debes traer tus cosas- dijo Aurora.

-Aquí las tengo- le mostré mi mochila.

-Jajajaja- se carcajeó, yo no entendí por qué- ¿Arles no te dijo nada verdad?

-¿Nada de qué?- ¿por qué tenía que nombrarlo?

-Te tienes que mudar para acá- mi corazón se detuvo. ¿Será por eso qué Arles hizo lo que hizo, para hacer que me molesta con él y decidiera irme?-. Te voy a dejar la TARDE- resaltó- libre para que traigas tus cosas.

-Ok, gracias- le respondí un poco triste.

-Bueno vamos al prado para empezar.

-¿No entrenaremos aquí?- le pregunté.

-No- dijo ella muy tranquila-. Por lo menos hoy no- aclaró.

¿Será que siempre mantendrá ese misterio?

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

El prado era hermoso, estaba lleno de césped de un tono verde muy lindo y también de árboles frondosos. Cerca de donde se encontraban las chicas había un riachuelo, de fondo tenían las verdes montañas y sobre ellas un cielo muy azul.

-Que hermoso es este lugar- dijo Nadia sonriendo aunque no se notaba por la máscara.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora sentémonos para empezar.

Nadia no entendía por qué se sentaban pero no quiso aclarar su duda y solo asintió y se sentó.

-¿Sabes qué es el cosmos?- le preguntó Aurora.

-Sí- respondió Nadia.

-¿Y lo dominas?- volvió a hablar Aurora.

-Sí- respondió Nadia.

-Bueno entonces veamos qué tienes.

Ese día Aurora solo iba a calcular la fuerza de Nadia así que alrededor de las 11 terminaron. Al regresar al campo de las amazonas Nadia recordó la cita que tenía con Aioria, así que corrió hasta el Santuario. En el camino se cambió de ropa pues, si no, los guardias no la dejarían pasar.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dio un largo baño, cuando salió se vistió. Como a las 12:30 bajó a esperar a Aioria donde habían quedado.

Llegó un poco temprano así que lo esperó un rato.

-¿Por qué lo hice?, él es como mi padre- dijo en voz alta, aún confundida por lo que sucedió en la mañana.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Aioria entregándole un ramo de flores de muchos colores.

-¿Son para mí?- dijo Nadia evitando su pregunta.

-Sí, son para ti- dijo muy tierno-. Pero no respondiste mi pregunta, ¿sucede algo malo?- levantó una ceja buscando una respuesta.

-No, nada- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Mmm bueno, está bien, si no quieres decirme no importa- le sonrió.

-Es que es algo muy malo- dijo ella casi escupiendo las palabras-. No te puedo decir qué es porque incluye a alguien más y es muy malo- Nadia intentaba explicarse.

-De verdad si no quieres o no puedes decirme no importa, te entiendo, yo también he hecho cosas malas que no le puedo contar a Nadie- Aioria hablaba con un tono muy dulce tomando la mejilla de Nadia con su mano.

Ella se estremeció por el contacto. Luego de eso comenzaron a caminar, hablando de sus vidas, contándose cosas de las cuales el día anterior no pudieron hablar. Ella le contó lo del inicio de su entrenamiento y él se alegró por ella y le propuso ayudarla con la mudanza. Después de insistirle mucho ella aceptó.

A eso de las 5pm hicieron el primer viaje. Como a las 10pm ya habían llevado la mitad de las cosas de la habitación de ella. Nadia sabía que Aioria estaba cansado, aunque las veces que le había preguntado este lo negó.

De vuelta en el Santuario tras el último viaje de la noche ella le agradeció con el alma su ayuda (porque se hubiera muerto si le hubiese tocado hacerlo sola), se despidieron y ella subió las escaleras como por trigésima vez en la noche y pasó directo a su cuarto, ya que no quería toparse con Arles. Cuando llegó a su habitación decidió que debía ducharse nuevamente, así que tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño [1].

Ya ahí se desvistió y se metió en el agua. Con la caída de esta se aclaraban sus pensamientos. De repente empezó a llover tan ferozmente que Nadia estaba muy asustada.

~~~o~~~ Por Arles ~~~o~~~

Necesito pensar claramente, y qué mejor que una ducha para limpiar mi mente.

Caminé hasta el baño, afuera llovía a cantaros, parecía una tormenta, pero no le di importancia, solamente retiré mi ropa y me metí en el agua.

~~~o~~~o~~~

Nadia estaba tras uno de los pilares, pensando en lo que pasó con Arles.

-Ahora que lo pienso bien quiero algo más que un simple beso- dijo con tristeza-. Pero no es correcto- comenzó a llorar.

Iba a salir pero al darle la vuelta al pilar estaba Arles en las mismas condiciones que ella (desnudos).

-Aarlees- a Nadia le temblaba la voz.

Él se acercó a ella y la besó nuevamente.

Ella intentó safarce del agarre de este pero su deseo por él se lo impidió. Arles besaba, mordía y lamía los labios de Nadia. Detuvo aquello para bajar a hasta su cuello y repetir sus acciones.

Nadia comenzó a gemir lo que éxito mucho más al peli-gris, y ella pudo notar como el miembro de este comenzaba a endurecerse cada vez más.

Arles la alzó en sus brazos y ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura provocando que sus sexos se rozaran causando un gemido en ambos.

Él la llevó hasta un muro y la recostó aun teniendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se quedó admirando su cuerpo, no desarrollado del todo, por unos segundos causando un sonrojo en ella.

-Eres hermosa- susurró en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo.

Nadia estaba extasiada por todos los sentimientos que tenía, delicadamente empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Arles y él le siguió el juego. El no pudo contenerse y descendió dando pequeños besos y lamidas en el cuerpo de su protegida, al llegar a sus senos lamió y mordió sus erectos pezones con fervor mientras acariciaba el vientre de Nadia, ella tenía sus manos revolviéndole el cabello mientras lanzaba suspiros y gemidos de placer.

-Al fin serás mía de nuevo- pensó para si.

-¡Arles detente!- gritó una voz dentro de su cabeza, era la de Saga.

-Haaa... M-mas- gimió entrecortadamente la pequeña al sentir como su "padre" acariciaba uno de sus senos mientras jugaba con el otro pezón. Eso solo lo puso más caliente, lo que causó que ignorara al dueño del cuerpo, es decir Saga-. Arlees- gimió esta.

Solo eso basto para que Arles lanzara un gruñido y siguiera descendiendo con besos por su vientre dejando un camino húmedo, al llegar a su sexo pasó los dedos por sus pliegues haciendo que Nadia arqueara su espalda. Empezó a estimular su clítoris con su lengua e introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada provocando como respuesta de ella un gritito ahogado. Nadia se revolvió un poco incomoda y él la miró con pasión y ternura.

-Lamento si te incomoda pero solo es para que te acostumbres- después de decir esto introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a moverlos en su interior provocando un jadeo.

Ella estaba en su limite sentir a Arles en su intimidad le provocaba tantas emociones que no sabía ni distinguirlas.

-Arleees- gritó al tocar el cielo cuando llegó a su primer orgasmo.

-Que hermoso suena cuando dices así mi nombre- habló él mirándola fijamente a los ojos en donde se reflejaba toda la lujuria que sentía.

Ella acarició el rostro mientras él se acomodada entre sus piernas y se posicionaba en su entrada. La miró fijamente y con duda le preguntó:

-¿Estás segura?

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida- al decir eso sonó un poco temerosa.

-Creo que no debería, podría lastimarte- le dijo Arles viéndola a los ojos.

-¡No! Continúa por favor- suplicó ella-. Quiero ser tuya.

-¿De verdad estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres?- inquirió esperanzado.

-Ya te dije que nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida- ahora sí sonaba segura. Arles sonrió y continuó.

Se posicionó en su entrada y empezó a penetrarla con lentitud para evitar hacerle el menor daño posible.

-¡AHH!- gritó ella cuando él comenzó a abrirse paso en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo este preocupado deteniéndose.

-Sí, solo me duele un poco. Continua- lo observó a los ojos.

-¿Segura?- inquirió este sin moverse.

-Sí- le aseguró ella.

-Bien- siguió adentrándose en ella.

Cuando se topó con la barrera que demostraba su inocencia terminó de entrar rápidamente para evitarle mayores dolores.

Nadia soltó unas cuantas lágrimas y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Arles sacándole un poco de sangre. A él no le importó esto último, solo le preocupaba que su pequeña estuviera bien. Así que limpio sus lágrimas y le habló.

-¿Te duele mucho?- inquirió preocupado.

-No tanto, solo no te muevas muy bruscamente- sugirió ella.

Él le sonrió y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas por la emoción. La besó apasionadamente, un besó que ayudó a Nadia a olvidar sus dolores, lo que hizo que empezara a mover sus caderas, dándole a entender a Arles que podía continuar y este le agarró sus muñecas y las sostuvo por arriba de su cabeza con una mano, el empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente y después aceleró el ritmo de sus embestidas. Con su mano libre acariciaba uno de los senos de la chica.

Se besaron con pasión, amor y lujuria ahogando los gemidos que salían de sus gargantas mientras que sincronizaban sus movimientos. Arles empezó a embestirla descontroladamente hasta que sintió las paredes de la pequeña aprisionando su miembro, haciendo que llegaran juntos al más exquisito y hermoso de los orgasmos.

Él se desplomó sobre ella intentando controlar su reparación, después invirtió los lugares quedando Nadia recostada en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello. De un momento a otro se quedaron dormidos.

[1]: este es el baño donde se ducha Arles en el capítulo 28 del anime.

Notas: Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus RR.


End file.
